


Unspeakable Cruelty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry tease Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material" and for the fanfic100 prompt, "What?"

"What do you have in here? Rocks?" Ron asked as he adjusted Hermione's second book bag on his shoulder.

Harry hefted her third bag. "That's cruel and unusual, Herm."

"They're books," Hermione said witheringly.

"Books about rocks?" Ron replied.

"Books made of rocks?" Harry added.

"I'll have you know that I need these," Hermione huffed. "These are all the materials I need to study for my testing next week."

"You need all of these?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm applying to be an Unspeakable. I need top grades in twelve subjects."

Harry grimaced. "Now _that_ is cruel and unusual punishment."


End file.
